It's coronation's day!
by Sendmeademon
Summary: La diosa Christa ha muerto para dar paso a la reina Historia. Las carcasas de la chica se amontonan, y no puede importarle menos. Ahora es mi momento de salvarte, Ymir.


_**Palabras** : 2,162._

 _ **Disclaimer** : El universo de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a su autor, Hajime Isayama._

* * *

El tiempo es muy rápido para los que temen, muy corto para los que gozan, muy largo para los que sufren, o eso piensa Historia, basándose en la experiencia. Como pez de colores que se escapa de entre las garras de un cocodrilo, desesperado, avanza inefable hasta el día señalado. ¿Quién diría que la verdadera reina de los muros no desea serlo, a juzgar por la decisión y solemnidad al repetir sus regios votos? Admira la belleza y suavidad de las telas de su vestido, da el visto bueno a la hermosa corona, se aplica en sus clases de protocolo. Nadie le presta atención a su mirada opaca, vacía, la sonrisa sempiterna en sus labios parece suavizarla y alegrar lo suficiente a la gente que con tanto anhelo la unta y adora.

Historia se siente una ofrenda, un truco barato para calmar al pueblo, para convencerlo de que todo va bien, perfectamente, ¿cómo si no? La verdadera Historia habría gritado contra ello, indignada de que los traten como estúpido ganado cuando son los que sustentan la nación. ¿De verdad? ¿Eso habría hecho?

¿Y Christa, qué haría ella? Llorar y sonreír y sacrificarse, se recuerda con desprecio. Lo cual no se aleja tanto de lo que está haciendo. La han vaciado tantas veces, obligándola a cambiar de personaje como de camisa, que no sabe quién es quién, o si ella es verdaderamente alguien. Tanto esfuerzo volcado en cada etapa, para que luego se la arranquen a la fuerza. Quizás debería dejar de esforzarse.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no le importó ser alguien en el limbo, falso, una hermosa muñeca de trapo rellena de mentiras. Cuando rodeaba a Ymir con sus brazos delgados se sentía fuerte, y cuando la alzaba en volandas tras una misión completada con éxito, el seudónimo de Alas de la libertad cobraba un sentido. No era la mejor vida, lo reconocía. Los titanes aún la impresionaban y causaban temor, como a todos, y lidiar con las heridas luego no era de lo más agradable; Pero si la tenía con ella, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Lo bueno no le dura, está visto que está maldita, y todos se van, antes o después, y siempre le saben a poco. ¿Es egoísta aspirar a ser amada? Frida, su buena hermana, la única que se había preocupado por ella en su infancia, intentando enmendar los errores de su horrendo progenitor, y ella, su protectora, su vida, su corazón. Y una vez te arrancan el corazón del pecho, te toca sobrevivir lo mejor que puedas.

Como bien se ha dicho, el día de la coronación llega antes de lo esperado. Sus doncellas la despiertan, y es tan temprano que el sol sólo arroja contados rayos de luz. Mientras la urgen y arreglan, se deja llevar, paseando la vista por el lujo que la rodea. Techos altos, muebles claros, ventanales enormes, flores aromáticas en cada rincón libre. Paredes vacías de los cuadros de la falsa dinastía, hasta que el pintor termine el suyo, el primero del reino verdadero. Es tan impersonal como ella misma. No ha traído nada desde los barracones, porque nada tenía para llevar y recordarlos. Los soldados sólo poseen sus recuerdos y su fuerza de voluntad.

\- Por favor, Majestad, suba la cabeza.

\- Si fuera tan amable de pegar los brazos al cuerpo, Majestad...

\- Majestad, vamos a ponerle los zapatos, siéntese.

¿Quién es esa Majestad? La embotan, y ella con gusto se encierra en su burbuja, trazando una sonrisa amable cuando ve que sus bocas se mueven y sus ojos apuntan en su dirección. Tras lo que podría haber sido una eternidad o un suspiro, las mujeres dan su aprobación, e incluso alguna la mira con los ojos húmedos. Nuestra única monarca, repiten. ¡Está preciosa!, la halagan. Hipócritas. Hace un mes ni siquiera la conocían, y cantaban las alabanzas de un rey cruel y desinteresado por su pueblo. No quiere la admiración de esas personas.

Escucha los vítores no muy lejanos. El castillo está rodeado, hay fiesta en todas las ciudades, y muchos campesinos han hecho el viaje para ver a su nueva soberana, así que el murmullo del pueblo es más bien un grito impaciente que se entremezcla con los pregoneros. ¡Venid, serviremos un gran festín! Y si tienen suerte, la reina Historia les permitirá besar su hermosa mano. ¡Quién se lo va a perder!

La melodía le suena, ha escuchado a la banda sonar en uno de los numerosos patios del castillo. Tiene que esperar tras el portón principal hasta que cambia a una que los músicos han tachado como más trascendental, más solemne, y ¿la veis, en lo alto de la escalinata, relajada pero grave, grácil pero fuerte? Parece un lirio, blanco y elegante. ¡Es ella! ¿No son sus cabellos luz del sol? ¿No es un cisne entre animales de corral?

Los murmullos se extienden como fuego en un pajar, y la guardia los calla con efectividad. Con paso lento, seguro, premeditado, se dirige a su lugar, al lado del general de la policía militar, sobre un alto estrado. Todo el pueblo reunido puede allí admirarla: la gente humilde, en la plaza, los soldados, apostados sobre los tejados. Reconoce sus rostros, la mayoría henchidos por la emoción. ¿Cuántos morirán mientras ella está sentada en su trono de oro? Ahora es también su problema, y sigue sin importarle.

La música cesa gradualmente, y ella espera a que el general de las tropas estacionarias, Dot Pixis, pronuncie sus palabras. La voz del hombre resuena en cada piedra, pero no es suficiente para sacarla de su apatía. Nada lo es.

\- Tienen ante ustedes a la verdadera reina de los muros. Por tanto, todos los que han venido este día para prestarle vasallaje y servicio, ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo?

El pueblo aúlla un ¡sí! general, emocionado, y ella se retira el cabello del hombro, más largo de lo que jamás ha estado, casi con pena. Juran ciegamente, la siguen como mosquitos atraídos a una luz cegadora. Es ridículo lo fácil que se gana el amor de un pueblo: diles que los has salvado de los titanes en la ultima incursión y que tu familia es la legítima heredera, y ya lo tienes. Es la hora de los juramentos, así que se coloca el puño derecho sobre el pecho, firme.

\- ¿Promete y jura gobernar los pueblos que abarcan las murallas Sina, Rose y Maria?

"Juro delegar todo el trabajo en otros y no preocuparme por nada. Juro proporcionar dinero a las expediciones de las tropas de reconocimiento, porque ellos me han traído hasta aquí. Y juro porque sé que, tan rápido como esté en mi lugar, ellos serán quienes lleven mi corona."

\- Lo prometo solemnemente.

Con esas palabras, ha sellado el trato. La boca de Erwin, el general de las tropas de reconocimiento, se arquea, esbozando una sonrisa suave que podría ser paternal, o satisfecha de que al menos una cosa le vaya bien. Con el puño aún apretado y sin relajarse, como un acto reflejo, la busca entre la multitud. Solía hacerlo en cada expedición, con un nudo en la garganta, para verla puede que herida, pero siempre con esa ternura en los ojos que intentaba disimular con sus bromas de mal gusto. Ahora es diferente, claro. Ymir está lejos, tan lejos que ni su poder, ahora mucho más grande del que nadie poseería nunca, la alcanza. Aún así, ordenará su búsqueda, arriesgando la vida de soldados sin importarle. Es el único deseo que tiene, por lo demás, como si quieren aniquilar a la mitad de la población. Será su muñeca, pero esa condición debe ser cumplida.

Al escuchar "la ley, la justicia y la misericordia" responde, como si hubiera estado escuchando.

\- Sí, juro.

Erwin le ofrece su mano entre una honda reverencia, y en su rostro se aprecia una felicidad tan plena, y ella apenas posa sus dedos sobre ésta, siguiéndolo hasta el trono, sin sentarse aún. El general de la policía militar se sitúa de nuevo a su derecha, y el rubio, a su izquierda. Pixis se encuentra ahora algo más alejado, esperando su parte del ritual.

\- Por medio de esta capa, se le otorga el peso sobre sus hombros. Todas las vidas en las tres murallas quedan bajo su protección.

No le hace falta agacharse para que el hombre le eche por encima la tela, que no le cubre los hombros, y se la abroche en el pecho con mucho cuidado. Al tanto que se retira, le toca de nuevo al anciano general hablar, con el cetro sobre las manos.

\- Por medio de este cetro, se le otorga el poder absoluto. Suyo es el reino, suyas son las directrices.

Avanza la mano para cogerlo, y como si se tratase de un acto nupcial, le coge la mano derecha y le pasa el objeto dorado, con el valor de la comida de un mes, bendiciendo así su unión. Historia aún sigue con una sonrisa más ancha de lo normal por sus palabras. ¡Que suyo es el poder! Ese hombre es de lo más divertido, incluso estando sobrio.

Por último, el rubio coge con mimo del cojín bordado la corona, adaptada para su menuda cabeza, y se coloca ante la reina, tapándola del pueblo. Se retan, y pronuncia las palabras como si estuvieran solos:

\- Por medio de esta corona, se le otorga el privilegio. Todos le debemos así pleitesía y respeto.

No sabía que las coronaciones se trataban de un monólogo. Qué listos se creen todos. Entrecierra los ojos, amenazante en su apariencia angelical, y estira el cuello para recibir el último símbolo que le permitirá tener ese aclamado poder. Erwin casi se sorprende, casi, y se aparta, dejándola brillar con el resplandor que le corresponde.

\- Pueblo, ¡les presento a Historia Reiss, su reina indiscutida!

Se escucha la ovación, incluso entre el rugir de los tres cañones, uno por cada muralla que protege a la soberana. Ésta vuelve a ponerse el puño del cetro en el corazón un segundo, hasta que terminan los estallidos y puede tomar, por primera vez, asiento en el trono.

Los primeros en el besamanos son los nobles. No conoce a ninguno de ellos, y escucha sus juramentos con expresión interesada. Ésta segura de que saben quién es, la hija no deseada de la nobleza, y que susurrarán a sus espaldas. No le importa. Se queda en eso, una expresión facial. Tras ellos, todos los soldados destinados desfilan ante ella y la van saludando, uno a uno. Los que la han tratado personalmente la felicitan, y Eren, impulsivo, hasta le dice que espera que ahora que ocupa el lugar que le corresponde, sea feliz. Armin interrumpe el discurso del chico con un empujón disimulado y un "Felicidades, mi reina. Le juro así pleitesía y le confío mi vida", restaurando la monotonía. Nadie enciende ni la menor chispa de alegría o alivio en ella, ni los que se supone que son sus amigos. La mujer que debe estar allí, entre ellos o a su lado, no se parece a ninguno de los presentes.

¿O... Sí? Deben ser imaginaciones suyas, porque una figura completamente tapada se acerca, con la capucha echada, con todo el pueblo. A ellos no se les permite besarla ni tocarla, pero si admirarla a través del cordón de policía, y rotar obligados por la gente que se encuentra más atrás. Todos desean ver a la reina, pero la persona está quieta, y nadie se atreve a apartarla. Por un segundo, le parece entrever un brillo miel a través de la gruesa tela de la capucha, pero al perderse entre los demás, no le da tiempo a cerciorarse. La mano que había avanzado se cierra sobre el aire, y los aldeanos lo malinterpretan, enardeciéndose e intentando forzar la seguridad.

\- Creo que va siendo hora de volver al castillo, ¿cierto, Majestad? Estará cansada.

Cómo no, es Erwin el que se lo ofrece. Y a la vez, el que más interés tiene en mantenerla con vida y más o menos contenta. Y a Historia, una vez más, no le importa que la esté intentando manipular. Se levanta y le dedica al público una reverencia, colocando después su mano sobre el hueco del codo del general. La reina se alza sobre sus tacones para susurrar:

\- Ya he cumplido mi parte. Ahora, traédmela. Sana y salva, Erwin. -Advierte, contenida, hasta estar tras las puertas del castillo. Una vez seguros, se separa de él, y lo apunta con el cetro, amenazándole con lo que sabe que le incentivará más.- Como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a recibir de mis impuestos. Cada día serán unas monedas menos, yo que tú me daría prisa.

Porque Historia no puede esperar más. Ya se sabe, el tiempo es muy rápido para los que temen, muy corto para los que gozan, y muy largo para los que sufren, pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Éso primero que todo. Mi segundo fanfic YumiKuri, éste no es un AU, pero la idea no es completamente mía. Le dije a una amiga que Historia de reina me parecía preciosa, y ella me dijo "¡Escribamos algo, y haz tú de Historia y yo de Ymir!", y salió ésto. Es un poco corto, pero como se trata de un lapso de tiempo muy pequeño, me conformaré._

 _Como ya he dicho, Historia de reina es genial. Me encanta la evolución del personaje a lo largo de la serie, puesto que se nota que ha avanzado respecto a su anterior actitud. En su progreso ha contribuido mucho Ymir, y me parece muy bonito. Espero haberlo plasmado bien._

 _Tengo tantas ideas, que nos volveremos a leer. ¡Hasta entonces!_


End file.
